Family Feud (1999)
Family Feud (1999) is a game show. Game format Trivia Merchandise Video Games Hasbro Interactive (2000) !!e!UmqwBGM~$(KGrHqYOKp0E0VKo5JQ9BNP3cz6ykw~~_32.jpg !!e!URjQBGM~$(KGrHqZ,!h!E0fCu!(DeBNP3G8yM2w~~_32.jpg A PS1 and PC game was made Artech Studios was released by Hasbro Interactive in 2000 featuring Louie Anderson as the host. (NOTE: some of the sound effects from the actual show were used in only the PC version while the PS1 version did not.) Playstation/PS1 version familyfeud8.jpg familyfeud10.jpg familyfeud-5.jpg familyfeud-4.jpg images (9).jpg family_feud_PS1.jpg familyfeud2.jpg familyfeud3.jpg familyfeud-6.jpg familyfeud-7.jpg familyfeud-9.jpg familyfeud-12.jpg familyfeud11.jpg PC version Image5.jpg Image6.jpg Image8.jpg Image13.jpg Image19.jpg Image17.jpg Image22.jpg Image29.jpg Image34.jpg Image36.jpg Image37.jpg Image38.jpg Global Star Software/2K Play (2006,2008) familyfeud2006_ps2box.jpg 281606b.jpg vgk4zq.jpg 2210258-box_ff2.png 185px-2KPLAY.jpg|PC "Remake" from 2008. 933928_77104_front.jpg 51T826WY3CL._SY300_.jpg A PS2, PC and Game Boy Advance game made by Atomic Planet was released by Global Star Software in 2006. in both the PS2 and PC versions you start off with the 2005-2006 Karn era but for the first time ever in any Family Feud video game their are a set of four unlockable stages including the 1976-1985 Dawson era, 1988-1994 Combs era (pre '92-Bullseye era), 1994-1995 Dawson (2.0) era and the 1999-2002 Anderson era (pre '01 logo on the floor era) each time you reached a certain amount of cash after winning the Fast Money round. While in the Game Boy Advance version the one and only set you were allowed to play on is Karn 1st est set from 2002-2005. (NOTE: due to "bugs" in the original 2006 version, the PC version was remade into a small jewel case cardboard box re-released by 2k Play in 2008.) Playstation 2/PS2 version Feud_PS2.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg mqdefault (2).jpg mqdefault.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg hqdefault (4).jpg images (8).jpg family-feud-20061101050725960-000.jpg family-feud-20061101050724882-1730414_640w.jpg family-feud-20061101050725445-1730415_640w.jpg Dawson_'76set_PS2.jpg images (10).jpg Dawson_'76_PS2_Gameboard.jpg PC version 4911726946_33df982444_o.jpg 4911725480_2ac6958721_o.jpg 4911122861_28d9cd684b_o.jpg 4911126219_f23702ee27_o.gif 4911728942_91139018d2_o.gif 4911126281_f67bb4a680_o.gif 4911726356_fecc9cef82_o.gif 4911123747_3617281409_o.gif 4911726492_dc037533d5_o.gif 4911726578_05d4a1a106_o.gif 4911123957_4990d269ec_o.gif 4911726680_33ab3d9023_o.gif 4911726722_1b7322bee3_o.gif 4911124105_b8979313c3_o.gif 4911726864_5d76c81bd0_o.gif 4911124125_c5c6c30432_o.gif 4911726920_b8c0835f83_o.gif Game Boy Advance/GBA version gba_family_feud_1.jpg gba_family_feud_2.jpg 2512.png Ludia (2009-) 2010 Edition (2009-2010) Family Feud: 2010 Edition ''was released for the Nintendo Wii, DS, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and PS3 via PSN from 2009 to 2010. for this version alone, its set was based on the 2008-2010 Roker/O'Hurley era (minus the studio audience in the back) in the single player mode you have only up to twelve shows to compete. each time you win a game you not only get to unlock another show but you also get to unlock new clothing for your avatar. the game also has a two player option as well. (NOTE: for this game alone, almost reminiscent to the Dawson 1994-1995 version their are four members on each two teams instead of five), 0000888817569_300X300.jpg 51MLZ+5coKL.jpg !!eBgibwBGM~$(KGrHqN,!gsE0v9klg4FBNQumycwBg~~_32.jpg Family_Feud_2010_Edition_PC.jpg npub-30188-packfront.jpg images (6).jpg 1356-1-family-feud-hd.jpg Nintendo Wii Version hqdefault (2).jpg hqdefault (3).jpg Family_Feud_Wii.jpg Nintendo DS Version 426763-family-feud-2010-edition-nintendo-ds-screenshot-title-screen.jpg 4365d.jpg 426764-family-feud-2010-edition-nintendo-ds-screenshot-customizing.png 41gDnsXr5BL.jpg 51P4q3fv8bL.jpg PC Version 51CsVh3aQxL.jpg 51jXj6P9jLL._SX385_.jpg PS3 Version 1.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg iPhone,iPod Touch and iPad Versions iphone_familyfeud_my-team.jpg iphone_familyfeud_stage.jpg iphone_familyfeud_opponent.jpg Decades (2010-2011) ''Family Feud Decades ''was released for the Nintendo Wii, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and PS3 via PSN from 2010-2011. Similar but not quite like the Global Star Software/2k Play 2006/2008 version you get to pick four different stages which includes: the 1976-1985 Dawson set, the 1988-1994 Combs set ('92-94 "Bullseye" era without the "Bullseye" round), the 1999-2002 set (2001-2002 logo on the floor) and a repackaging of the 2008-2010 Roker/O'Hurley set (again minus the studio audience in the back) also this version has three levels of difficulty in: Easy, Medium and Hard modes. and you still unlock clothing for your avatar but this time as an unlocked achievement from one of the four stages. (NOTE: unlike the Global Star Software/2k Play version from 2006/2008 version, the 1994-1995 Dawson (2.0) set is excluded from the game and just like the 2010 Edition the game stll has four members on each team instead of five.) Family_Feud_Decades_Wii.jpg family-feud-decades-screnshot-1.jpg g48755l19pz.jpg npub-30550-packfront.jpg mzi.ekvdyaxl.175x175-75.jpg gp40b53h1f5i0.jpeg Nintendo Wii Version Decades_Dawson_'76_Wii.jpg Dawson_'76_Decades_(2).jpg Decades_Combs_'88_Wii.jpg PC Version gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-1mymeio.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-cu71az.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-u93tzb.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-1amm6mu.jpg article_post_width_open-uri20120311-6979-1iyixqo.jpg gallery_open-uri20120311-6979-1czml2i.jpg PS3 Version 2446604-ffdecades70sboard.png 2446606-ffdecadesfastmoney.png 2446607-ffdecadeswin.png iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad Versions Family-Feud-Decades-iPhone-Face-Off.jpg 2012 Edition (2011) ''Family Feud: 2012 Edition ''was released only for the Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 in 2011. for the third version, it's set was a mash-up of the Roker/O'Hurley and Harvey era sets and this time instead of four family members on each team unlike the 2010 Edition and Decades versions their are all five members on each team just like the Dawson '76, Combs, Anderson, Karn, Roker/O'Hurley and Harvey versions. it also has 16 theme weeks, and can include for up to 10 players. a challenge and Party mode. you can also use you avatar as a contestant on the show which was excluded in the 2010 Edition and Decades versions. also you can unlock clips only from the Steve Harvey era of the show. 643860_229400_front.jpg 17e979ba2ba0ca9e4dbf95d4f96002e136e104ea.jpg cover.jpg Nintendo Wii Version 2074988-51b68qtrprl.jpg 2074990-51hwoiku3bl.jpg lets_play_9__family_feud_2012_wii_part_2_1368516835_featured.jpg Xbox 360 Version 0000_ff1.jpg 0001_ff2.jpg 0002_ff3.jpg 0003_ff4.jpg 0004_ff5.jpg Family_Feud_2012Edition_Xbox_360.jpg & Friends (2011-2012) Prior to the 2012 Edition, and ios app called ''Family Feud & Friends! ''was released only for the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Android devices from 2011 to 2012. For this version, you were allowed to play against your "Friends" online via Facebook with the ability to follow personal and friends' progress via daily high score rankings. 528360_180.jpg iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad & Android Versions 4_FamilyFeud-630x420.png Photos of Unreleased Video Game Boxes family_feud_2006_pc_boxart.jpg !!d-3dMwCWM~$(KGrHqMOKoYEz!t)i0ekBM8nz7OQ2Q~~_35.JPG s0419542_sc7.jpg Electronic Games Tiger (1999) Two years later, another electronic ''Family Feud ''handheld game was released by Tiger in 1999, in conjuction with the Louie Anderson syndicated revival of the show (for which of course the host is featured on the cover of the package). 159px-71rgCZlkKKL.jpg 185px-$T2eC16NHJGwE9n)ySfVBBRKk-CBG-g~~60_57.JPG Irwin Toys (2007) A tabletop and handheld game, based on the John O'Hurley version was released by now-defunct canadian toy company called ''Irwin Toys ''in 2007. Tabletop Version family_feud_Tabletop_Game.jpg family-feud-tabletop-game.jpg Handheld Version 6734299208p.jpg mmWEeRooLHuJk3DgIMK80-g.jpg Unrelased version Jakks Pacific (2006) On June 23, 2005 Indiantelevision.com's website claims that Jakks Pacific to have secured the right to Fremantlemedia to make a ''Plug n' Play ''TV Games unit of ''Family Feud along with ''The Price is Right ''being expected to launch in 2006. However, while the TPIR Plug n' Play TV Games unit was released in 2009, The Family Feud Plug n' Play TV Games unit was never made nor have been released at all. Category:Game Shows A-M Category:Syndicated Category:1999 Premiere Photos 1999-2002 series 185px-Feud_penningtonfrench.jpg 185px-Feud_lewisfreeman.jpg 0.jpg 185px-Anderson_Board_1.jpg 185px-Anderson_Board_2.jpg 185px-Anderson_Fast_Money_1.jpg 185px-Anderson_Fast_Money_2.jpg Anderson_Fast_Money.jpg 2002-2005 series 185px-Richard_s_Set.jpg 185px-Karn_Face-Off_1.jpg Karn_Board_1.jpg 185px-Karn_Board_2.jpg 185px-Karn_Board_3.jpg 185px-Karn_Fast_Money_1.jpg 185px-Fast_Money_Win.png 185px-(2005)_200_Points.png 2005-2006 series Karn_Face_Off_(2).jpg Karn_Survey_Board_(2).jpg Karn_Fast_Money_Board_(2).jpg 185px-Karn Fast Money 2.jpg 2006-2010 series 185px-Feud_nguyensparrow.jpg 185px-O'Hurley_Set.jpg 185px-O'Hurley_Face-Off_1.jpg 185px-3387486277_f33d7fd781_o.jpg O'Hurley_Board.jpg Damily_Feud_O'Hurley_Full_Board.jpg 3078873087_251af0df3a_o.jpg family-feud-2.jpg O'Hurley_Fast_Money_1.jpg O'Hurley_Fast_Money_2.jpg 185px-Img_1138.jpg 185px-Bullseye_(O'Hurley)_1.jpg 185px-Bullseye_(O'Hurley)_2.jpg Video Category:Game Shows A-M Category:Syndicated Category:1999 Premiere